Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Gremlin on a Plane Credits (2015)
"Gremlin on the Plane" Supervising Producer Michael Jelenic Producer Zac Moncrief Story by Amy Wolfram Teleplay by Amy Wolfram Jon Colton Barry Directed by James Krenzke Line Producers Monica Mitchell Wade Wisinski Casting and Voice Direction by Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Gremlin Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley Jeff Bennett as Big Earl Phil Morris as Ed Johnson, Captain Anderson Based on Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Music by Jake Monaco Production Managers Bianca Margiotta Candi Purugganan Assistant Production Managers Michael Coughlin Liza Dodson Josh Ling Amy Pijanowski Art Director Richard Lee Character Design Joe Healy RC Montesquieu Celeste Moreno Maximus Pauson Prop Design Lance Falk Frank Guthrie Avo Kaprielian Eunji Lee Roess Background Design Eric Astadan Robbie Erwin George Fort Tony Johnson Cheryl Johnson Byron Penaranda Heekyoung Yum Background Paint Trish Burgio Jesse Silver Color Stylist Kristen Keeves Hannah Nance Partlow Storyboard Douglas Anthony Craig Hayley Foster Geoffrey Johnson Arielle Yett Storyboard Revision Ernie Keen Jane Mahoney Editor Kyle Stafford Animation Timing Kent Butterworth Jeff Hall Kevin Petrilak Swinton Scott III Animation Checking Justin Schultz Effects Animation Aaron Chavda Matt Giardi Animation Services Snipple Animation Studios Production Supervision Romy Garcia Kaine Patel Jonathan Tinsay Production Managers Benji Agoncillo Flora Almario Key Animators Nono Collao Sandy Ferrarez Egay Francisco Cyrus Mescarcia Joel Pangiliman Eddie Salas Dino Santos Animation Supervisor Kenneth Chan Production Coordinators Cherry Alba Garcia Jessica Guetta Van Ryan Monido Leo Quizon Nimation FX Supervisor Akiblas M. Flroes Jr. CGI Supervisor Archie Delos Santos Layout Supervisors Zandro Hipolito Matthew Sawal Clean-Up BG Layout Supervisors Fernando Darag Moises Macasinag Clean-Up/In-Between Supervisors Alex Baloloy Danilo Besinga Clean-Up/In-Between Production Assistants Francesivy Pangilinan Shalia May Samala Layout Department Production Assistant Inaki Prats Background Supervisors Rex Avila Raydelmar Sumabat Clean-Up/In-Between Checkers Engelbert Paloma Edwin Mar Tanada Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Erick Austria Shylo Alcayaga Technical Supervisors Dominic Josue Emannuel Palad Post Production Executive Greg Emerson Post Production Manager Matt Singer Recording Facility Salami Studios Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Sarah Baluch Track Reader Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Mike Garcia Post Production Sound Services Advantage Sound Services Online Editor Brian Master Assistant Editor Gabriel Thorburn Featured Songs "Old Stomping Grounds" Written and Performed by Adam Levin James Bairian Lousi Castle Production Administrator Daphne Fei Production Support Cher Bentley Tina Fallah Tamara Miles Celeste Moses Jill Share Kira Tirimacco Rene Toporzysek Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Business & Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Sharmalee Lall Rebecca Mathany Bonnie Negrete Joulene St. Catherine Production Accounting Yadira Davis Luisa Guzman Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Production Supervision Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jeff Prezenkowski Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network Nicole Rivera Meghan Bradley Executive Producer Sam Register Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2013 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera County of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. WB. Animation Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Boomerang Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Cartoon Network